Smart Larvae
by Saravv75
Summary: Beast Boy prays for help to write a letter to Raven. When all hope seems lost, a certain larvae speaks up... Rated K


Beast Boy sat at his messy desk in his messy room. He tossed another scrunched up piece of paper at the deep green wall where it rebounded and fell in his trash can.

" Ugh! " He groaned and slammed his head on his desk. " This is never going to work! All of my letters are dumb! "

He suddenly felt something slimy and warm wrap around his leg tightly. He looked down to see his kind larvae companion,Silkie. He smiled and pat the little creature's head.

" Thanks for the encouragement, Silkie. But that isn't going to help me write Rae a letter. . . " He swung his pencil around, irritated by the fact he just couldn't do this.

" If only I knew what Raven really wanted to hear. . . " Beast Boy looked at his next piece of paper hopelessly.

" You are having the feelings for the blue bird? " Beast Boy's ears perked up in surprise. The voice he just heard was strange. It sounded like Slade's tone of voice using Starfire's interesting dialect.

" Who's there? " Beast Boy questioned, leaping from his chair.

" Pssst. " The voice whispered. Beast Boy looked left and right confusedly. Was someone hiding underneath all of the garbage in his room?

" Down here, friend. " Beast Boy peered down at the ground area near his desk. Silkie was smiling up at him.

" Did you hear that voice,boy? " He asked the larvae.

" I hear nothing but our own two voices, friend. " Silkie responded. WAIT, WHAT?! Beast Boy yelped and tripped backwards in surprised.

" S-silkie? D-did you ju-just talk? " He asked,picking Silkie up.

" The answer to your oblivious question is yes, friend. " Beast Boy went wide-eyed.

" AAAH SMART-SLADE-TALKING SILKIE! " Beast Boy shrieked and threw him at the wall.

" Ow. " He said, sliding down the wall.

" How are you talking?! " He asked.

" Mother has taught me the glorious language of the planet! Yet I only have the ability to speak of this language on the fullest of moons. " Silkie explained, making fun and dramatic gestures as he spoke.

" Uh. Oh wow. That's kind of creepy. " Beast Boy responded,walking over and picking up Silkie." So why are you talking to me then? Why not Starfire or Robin or something? "

" You are having the troubles with your feelings, friend. I would very much enjoy assisting you.I know much of the blue bird's preferences. " He responded,being a bit squirmy in Beast Boy's gloved hands.

" How do you know about Rae's pre-whatevers? " He asked.

" The interesting book of the blue bird's feelings entitled _My Diary_ has told me much of her thoughts. " He said,dropping out of Beast Boy's grip and squirming onto his desk.

" You need not the letters of love. The blue bird enjoys simplicity. Like a black rose. " Silkie said while pulling out a black rose, as if it was hidden behind Beast Boy's wooden desk.

" You need not complication, changeling. You will impress the blue bird just the way you are. It is what she enjoys most. " Silkie continued.

" Whoa. " Beast Boy began, retrieving the black rose from the intelligent larvae. " This is extremely weird and totally freaky, but I might as well take your advice. Star's taught you well. " He pat the intelligent larvae's head and walked toward the door.

" I welcome you, changeling. Remember! Simplicity! " Silkie called after him before smiling knowingly and curling up on Beast Boy's desk. Beast Boy walked confidently toward Raven's room. He hid the black rose behind his back and took a deep breathe.

_Here goes nothing._ He thought,then knocked on her door quickly but loudly. He heard a thump, an irritated groan, and then feet shuffling toward the door. The door slid open to reveal Raven's beautiful figure. He wanted so much for it to belong to him. And thanks to Silkie,if the larvae was correct, it would belong to him.

" What? " She smiled goofily at her.

" Hehe. . . uh. . . well. . . um. . . Raven. . . well. . . I. . . just. . . y'know. . . here. . . " After a long jumble of words and stuttering, Beast Boy held the rose out and closed his eyes tightly. Raven stared at the rose wide-eyed. Her face flushed. She accepted the rose, smiling warmly. And Beast Boy saw it. A smile he tried so hard to get out of her. She then through her arms around him. Beast Boy smiled from ear to ear. He loved when Rae gave him hugs. It was rare, but they were meaningful. After releasing him, she pulled her hood over her head and turned away.

"Thank you..." She whispered, then the door closed. Beast Boy stood silently for a minute.

"Your welcome." He said, turning away and heading to his room. He was one step closer now. He never thought that Silkie would be the one to discovered the key to Raven's heart. He entered his room to see Silkie curled up on his desk.

" Silkie, your awesome, really. Thanks. " He said,waking the larvae of an english-speaking voice, he heard the original noises that Silkie usually made. But the full moon was still there. . .  
_Weird_ Beast Boy thought.

_Maybe I was hallucinating. Maybe deep down I really do know what Rae likes. . . _Beast Boy smiled and got in bed, soon snoring.  
Silkie winked.

"Well done,changeling." He said. "Well done. . . "

* * *

YAY FOR CRAZY INSANE CRACK STORY INVOLVING SILKIE! And my OTP. I like Silkie. He's so cuddly :3

Anyway so this popped into my head after I read a certain someone's drabble stories. BUT I AM NOT NAMING NAMES! Alright so I hope you enjoyed this fun little story that popped into my head. LEAVE REVIEWZ PLZ!

**~ Saravv75 the Crazy Ass**


End file.
